The use of microelectromechanical (MEM) systems has grown in conjunction with the ability to fabricate increasingly complex MEM systems. MEM systems have many applications including in free-space reflective-type optical cross connect switch devices. In such devices, MEM systems fabricated on one or more substrates typically include an optically reflective surface or coating upon a platform that can be tilted with respect to the substrate. Two or more MEM systems are operated to tilt respective platforms thereof with respect to the substrate to provide a reflective optical signal pathway between selected optical ports of the switch. As may be appreciated, the number of side-by-side optical ports that can be reflectively interconnected within such a switch and how close the optical ports can be to the surface of the substrate depend upon a number of factors, including how far each optically reflective platform can be tilted with respect to the substrate.